


Sarcasm lessons

by ArtiTheRat



Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: F/M, Idfk I'll tag in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtiTheRat/pseuds/ArtiTheRat
Summary: Shelby gives Otto a death threat and Wing "Doesn't Understand Sarcasm" Fanchu freaks outIt's late, it's not edited, and I tried. Just take it ok. Short because again, it's lateAnd I tend to not finish bigger fics (MGtD is the exception)
Relationships: Wing Fanchu/Shelby Trinity
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Sarcasm lessons

Wing was sitting on a couch in the accommodation block as Otto ran past, Shelby racing after him. Wing wondered what Otto had done this time.

"Malpense I'm going to kill you!" Wing heard Shelby shout. He immediately stood up and rushed over to them in a panic. 

"No one is getting killed!" He shouted as he grabbed Shelby, "and you do realize many have tried to k-"

"Gah! Wing! I'm not  _ actually _ going to kill him."

"Then why did you say that?" Wing asked, confused.

Otto laughed "He  _ still  _ doesn't understand sarcasm?! How are you two together again?"

Shelby shrugged, "You know what they say, opposites attract." Otto kept laughing. Soon, Laura walked over.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Oh nothing." Shelby said, "Big guy here just needs some sarcasm lessons."

"I don't think that's necess-" Wing said, getting cut off when Shelby started dragging him away.

Otto was still laughing his ass off. Laura smiled, "isn't dating Shelby a sarcasm lesson?"

Otto tried to suppress his laughter, "well, he seems to be failing if he  _ still _ doesn't understand."

"Good point."


End file.
